Wireless communication coverage for mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, is widely available in the United States. Cell towers provide on-demand radio wireless communication links to mobile devices, and the communication may be continued over wires and/or land lines. Cell towers are typically engineered to be capable of maintaining a limited number of concurrent wireless traffic channels. Generally, the network of cell towers that provide wireless communication coverage is engineered to provide on-demand wireless communication links to the mobile devices, but during peak load conditions some of the mobile phones seeking to obtain a traffic channel—channel for carrying the communication content such as voice call content or data call content—are unable to obtain a traffic channel.